The Break Up
by M.J Irving
Summary: After finding out about his infidelity, Seth's distraught and heartbroken fiancé, Jessica Nolan confronts him. And boy is she pissed. Rated M for Language [Seth RollinsxOC]


"So what happened?" She folded her arms over her chest with a look of pure judgment on her face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." He pleaded before a glass vase was thrown across the room.

"You are an ungrateful piece of shit! After everything we've been through!? How could you do this to me? To us?" The tears started streaming down her face, but her hands were now clinched into fists.

"Please baby, just listen to me-." He was cut off by a lamp flying right past his head.

"Why? Why the fuck should I listen to anything you have to say!? You've been lying to me for MONTHS, Colby. Months! And you expect me to believe anything that comes out of your mouth? Fuck that! You listen to me. I dedicated twelve years to you. I supported you when you had NOTHING. And now you think that just because you're some hot shot pro-wrestler you can just throw all that away!?" She was screaming now, and the tears were still flowing.

She stood in front of him waiting for him to give her a logical explanation, but when he said nothing she slapped him across the face.

"I hate you." She spat, her tear stained eyes glared at him with utter disgust. "You know, I knew this kind of shit happened in your line of work, but I never would have thought that YOU, of all people would do this to me!" She yelled again before shoving him hard in his chest. "I'm in love with you, goddammit! We're supposed to be getting married. You proposed to me, and wanted to spend the rest of your life with ME. What changed, huh? What is it about that bitch that's made you betray me? Answer me that?"

Colby ran his hands over his face in frustration; he didn't know what else to stay. How could he tell the woman that he was supposed to marry; his high school sweetheart; that he wasn't in love with her anymore? He didn't mean for things to get this out of control, but they did. And now, here they were. His beautiful fiancée was crying hysterically in their house after finding out about his infidelity.

"We haven't been happy in a long time, Jess. And I've tried talking to you on several occasions, but you didn't want to hear it. Every time I call or try to talk to you it would always turn into a conversation about wedding plans. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe it's too soon for us to get married?"

Jessica started laughing through her tears, "Too soon!? You're almost thirty, you inconsiderate jackass. And what were you thinking when you were picking out the engagement ring? Were you hoping that I would say no?"

"No! I wanted to marry you. I wanted to have a life with you, but when I got signed and started travelling everything just happened so fast. And I started thinking about how long we'd be away from each other and how difficult it would be for us to be together." Colby explained.

"Don't! Don't you dare pull that 'our careers were taking us in different directions' bullshit. If you would have made an effort in trying to talk to me then we could have figured it out. But you were too wrapped up in yourself to do that. No! You got comfortable in your little "Seth Rollins persona" and completely forgot that you had a fiancée at home." She just shook her head. The tears stopped and she was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I didn't mean to hurt you." He apologized.

"Yeah well guess what!? You did hurt me! You hurt me more than you can EVER imagine, Colby. I would have given you anything, you know that? I would have bent over backwards for you, but you chose the easy way out. You know what? I'm done. I am so done with you. Get your shit and get out." She spat.

"Jessica please don't do this." Colby was taken aback when Jessica got in his face.

"I'M not doing anything, Colby. YOU did this. THIS! All of this is YOUR fault. And I will never forgive you. Now get your shit, and get the fuck out of my house!" She screamed in his face.

Feeling completely defeated, Colby headed towards the door. All of his bags had been packed and were sitting in the foyer. Grabbing the handles of his suitcase, he took one last look at Jessica, who was now sitting on the couch, crying even more…because of his stupid ass mistake.

"I really am sorry, Jessica." He whispered before walking out the door.


End file.
